


set fire upon this heart (and i would gladly face the flames)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Flame Alchemist!Katsuki Yuuri, Fort Briggs' Major General!Victor Nikiforov, M/M, References are barely there but hey I tried, Vague FMA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Chris says, “You’re giving the poor man mixed signals. It’s entertaining to watch, certainly, but you must have some pity on him if you feel anything for him.”Yuuri blinks at the seeming non sequitur. He asks, “Who are we talking about?”





	set fire upon this heart (and i would gladly face the flames)

“I’m going to be honest, _mon cher_ ,” Chris tells him, even as Yuuri oh-so-blatantly turns his head away with a frown.

Had Chris been anyone else, perhaps he’d take the gesture as a warning- even more so with Yuuri’s gloved hand resting in a snapping position over his lips. People generally take Yuuri as one way or the other; either they see him as a walking and talking grenade ready to blow, or as a glacier that’s relatively harmless and distant up until a hint of sun starts to erode at his cool temperament.

Chris does not see him as either, because Chris is just _that_ type of person who breaks through walls and personal space until you just take his wandering hands as a greeting instead of space invasion.

Chris adds, “You’re giving the poor man mixed signals. It’s entertaining to watch, certainly, but you _must_ have some pity on him if you feel anything for him.”

Yuuri blinks at the seeming non sequitur. He’d only just told Viktor that he wasn’t interested in dancing but wouldn’t a mind a drink- he doesn’t see where Chris’s accusations are coming from. So he asks, “Who are we talking about?”

Chris takes one look at his confused face, then barks out a laugh. “Right, right!” Chris says cheerfully, wiping at the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, “It’s true, Viktor isn’t the only man besotted with you.”

“Vik- _Chris_ ,” Yuuri hisses, eyes wide and wild with dismay as he darts a look at his surroundings. “This is hardly the place-”

“It’s a _party_ , I don’t see there being any other place for me to share gossip with friends,” Chris says.

“It’s a _banquet_ for _military officers_ and _not_ the place for you to share baseless information,” Yuuri whispers fervently back, nose wrinkling as he takes both of his hands and shoves them in the tight spaces between his chest and folded arms. “If someone hears you, they might take it the wrong way!”

“What other way can anyone take it that Fort Briggs’ Ice King is in love with you?” Chris teases, smile sly as he wiggles his eyebrows at Yuuri.

“Viktor is _not_ -”

“I’m not what?”

Yuuri chokes on a sound- he probably sounds like a dying _whale_ , at this point- and Viktor gives him a concerned look. “Yuuri?” Viktor asks again, setting a careful hand on his back and making circling motions that send a completely unnecessary but definitely welcomed burst of joyful warmth in his chest. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Chris was just being inappropriate,” he manages to say, pressing his lips together on an awkward smile when Chris mocks an offended huff at him.

“Well pardon me, I was just being truthful,” Chris says, giving him a pointed look.

Yuuri hopes, with all of his heart, that he isn’t blushing as obviously as he feels he is at the moment. “It’s hardly the place for any of that,” Yuuri argues, keeping his argument vague enough that Viktor won’t understand.

“Mm, that’s true,” Viktor says, agreeing almost absently as he hands off the other wine glass in his hand to Yuuri, whom accepts it gratefully. “I’d rather save any of my confessions to you in private, as is appropriate.”

“What?” Yuuri asks, blinking twice at Viktor.

_(Thank god he wasn’t drinking the wine yet.)_

Viktor blinks at him. “What?”

“Confessions?” Yuuri parrots, bewildered. He’s pretty sure Chris is guffawing in the background, but he honestly doesn’t care as much as he should when Viktor just- he just-

“Well, yes?” Viktor says, tone cautious. “You are a very private person, Yuuri, and I would hate to trouble you with mistimed confessions of how I feel for you.”

“Aren’t- isn’t this a confession? Right now?” Yuuri says, sounding almost hysterical before he downs the champagne that had initially been handed to him. He takes a breath before he adds, “Are you? Is this?” he sputters, before pushing the wine glass into Viktor’s waiting hand, but not actually letting go when he manages to push the glass into his chest. “Are you telling me you like me?”

“I won’t deny that I do, but that’s not the only thing I feel for you,” Viktor says with an amused smile, reaching up until he’s covering both of Yuuri’s gloved hands with his own. Then Viktor takes away the glass from his hand, smoothly depositing both of their glasses to a passing waiter, before bringing both of his hands up to his lips to press a kiss to his covered knuckles.

As if that wasn’t enough to make him feel heady with shock and affection, Viktor goes on to say,

“You could snap your fingers right now, and I would gladly stand in the fire for you.”

Yuuri manages to choke out, horribly embarrassed but just as heavily in love, “You wouldn’t have to.”

Viktor smiles, pressing their clasped hands down to his well-decorated chest. Somehow, even through the thick cloth, Yuuri can feel how hard his heart is beating, and it only makes him breathe a little slower, his own heart calming in the wake of such a revelation.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

A little later-

“That was unbelievably _public_ , Viktor.”

Viktor laughs- at him, with him, he can’t quite tell. But, if there is one thing to be certain, it’s that he’s doing so good-naturedly. It’s hard to think of any of his laughter being malicious when his face is a-flush with a healthy pink, and their hands are clasped around each other in a way that would be considered unprofessional in public had they gone and continued at it in their uniforms.

“It seemed like the right time, and you were receptive. Who am I to stop myself when I already know-”

at this, he leans in, grin almost goofy-looking on his face as he nuzzles an Eskimo kiss to Yuuri’s nose,

“-that you would return my affections?”

“That’s a little conceited, isn’t it?” Yuuri says, laughing.

“Only if it isn’t true, my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since someone kinda asked for an AU fic because of [this thing i drew](http://jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com/post/168467565113/im-feeling-sick-today-and-idk-what-led-to-this), i thought, "hey, why not?"
> 
> Let me know if you liked it or have any suggestions in the comments! ♥♥ Thank you for reading!


End file.
